Guilt
by dragons308
Summary: Stiles feeling guilty after Allison's death.


"ALLISON!" Lydia screeched at the top of her lungs. "No no no no! Not Allison!" Lydia clung onto Stiles even tighter. Stiles was slumped against the wall in the tunnel, Lydia clinging to his side. Even though the nogitsune was no longer within Stiles, Stiles still felt a darkness lingering around his heart. He felt as if he was responsible for the countless amounts of deaths. And now hearing Lydia scream Allison's name, he knew she was gone, he knew because Lydia was a banshee and banshees only scream when there is death. Allison was gone and it was all his fault. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault..."Stiles muttered through a shaky breath before he was pulled into unconsciousness.

Stiles awoke to the sound of Kira telling Scott that everything will be okay soon, which Stiles seriously doubted, and he could hear Lydia muttering quietly to herself. He opened his eyes and then quickly shut them again when he was greeted with bright light. He tried again, this time squinting, letting his eyes adjust to the light before opening them fully. He tried to sit up but his body felt like it was made out of lead and so he flopped back down. "Stiles!" Lydia said, rushing to Stiles' side. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Scott asked. He could tell Scott was trying to hide the fact that he was hurting so much. But there was no time to grieve over Allison as there was still a nogitsune on the loose and he was an alpha, and an alpha has to stay strong for his pack as well as himself. "Other than the fact that I am responsible for multiple deaths, including one of our best friends, I feel absolutely wonderful." Stiles said with tears starting to well up in his eyes. Stiles was emotionally in so much pain that his physical pain felt like nothing compared to it. "Stiles, you can't blame-"Scott started. "Yes I can, Scott. Yes I can!" "Stiles said standing up from the bed and raising his voice. "Yes I can blame myself! I let him in, Scott! I let the psycho in! He was tormenting me in my head and he was with me at Eichen house! I gave in, Scott!" Stiles yelled, tears streaming down his face. "I gave in," he said more quietly. "I gave in and now Allison is dead." Before Scott could say anything, Stiles bolted out of the room and ran down the hospital corridor, not stopping until he was outside. He didn't have his jeep with him so he ran. He didn't know where he was running to but he just had to get away. Get away from all the guilt before it consumed him. Stiles stopped running when he saw blood. He looked down at his hands and they were covered in it. He was looking at his hands checking for cuts or anything that would've explained the blood until he realised it wasn't his blood. Stiles' eyes widened in horror and immediately he started rubbing his hands together, trying to remove the blood. "No, no, no, no!" Stiles kept muttering frantically to himself. The blood wasn't coming off. It was like his hands were stained and no matter how hard Stiles tried, the blood would never come off. "I am not a murderer. I am not a murderer. I am not-" Stiles said to himself when he was cut off by a voice. "Yes you are. If your not a murderer, then explain why I'm dead." It was Allison, but it couldn't have been Allison. Like Allison said, she's dead. "A-Allison" Stiles stuttered. "Allison, I-I dont-I'm s-sorry-I-I-" "I thought we were friends Stiles." Allison said harshly. "Friends don't murder their friends. Who are you gonna murder next, Stiles? Lydia? Or even Scott?" Allison spat. "N-no! Stop! Please, I didn't-You weren't meant to die!" Stiles fell to the ground, clenching his eyes shut and his hands pressed against his ears, trying hard to block out Allison, block out the guilt. But it only grew stronger. He still heard her voice ringing throughout his head..._head!_ Stiles realised that it was all in his head. He removed his hands from his ears and slowly opened his eyes. Standing up from the ground, he saw that Allison was gone. The blood was also gone from his hands. But Stiles knew it would never really be gone. You can't bring the dead back, but you can sure as hell feel guilty.


End file.
